The Heart Never Lies
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: Byakuya learns to feel emotions, and its easier than he thinks. ByakuyaXZoe ..Zoe is an oc.. Rated M for later chapters like 7
1. Chapter 1

I walked back to my room. 'It's too bad that Byakuya couldn't walk with me.' I thought. I opened my door and saw somebody sitting on my bed. They got up and grabbed both my arms and through me on the bed.

"Get away!!!!!!!" I screamed, loudly. I heard them laugh.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed once more. They took out something and sliced my kimono open. People could be heard running down the hall. Byakuya burst into my room, turning on the lights. When he did, the person left and no one saw him. Byakuya walked in front of me. I could tell he could see the fear in my eyes. I fell to my knees. People were starring into the room.

"Get back to your posts." Byakuya said, sternly. They left. Byakuya got down on his knees. He looked at my kimono and noticed that it was cut open.

"Who did that?!" Byakuya asked.

"I-I don't know." I said, shakily. Byakuya wrapped me in a hug.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I won't let it touch you like this again." he said. I cried into his shoulder, whilst he stroked my back. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes when Toshiro came.

"What happened?!" Toshiro asked.

"Somebody was in Zoe's room and they attacked her. She's not hurt but they cut her kimono open." Byakuya said. Toshiro walked over to me and put a hand on my back.

"Are you alright Zoe?" he asked. I nodded and tried to stop crying. I pulled away from Byakuya and whipped my tears away.

"That's good." Toshiro said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Are you going to be okay?" Byakuya asked. I nodded.

"I need to go tell head Captain Yamamoto. If anything happens, just scream for me and I will be here as fast as possible, okay?" Byakuya asked.

"Me too." Toshiro said. I nodded and Byakuya helped me up.

"Thanks guys. I can always count on you two." I said, letting out a reassuring smile. They smiled back and left. I closed the door and got a change of clothes. They were just like the just like the original soul Reapers uniform but I had mine changed a little there was a blue ribbon trying at the front instead of a white one to keep my Zanpaktou in place and a Blue and White left sleeve instead of the normal black one. It was a birthday present from my previous Captain Shunsui; I had never really worn it properly until now because I always thought Byakuya wouldn't like me wearing something another Captain had bought for me. It always reminded me of all the fun time I had the squad 8 with Shunsui and Nanao, I always felt safe near Shunsui so I put in on, it made me feel warm and happy for a moment. He was always so kind to me, although Matsumoto did say that for the short time I was in squad 8 Shunsui had changed he didn't go flirting with everything female and that had Matsumoto to believe that he liked me but, I had always thought of him as a father to me so nothing was ever going to happen even if he wanted it to. I let my hair down so it covered my face turned the lights of and lay down on my bed thinking what could have happened if Byakuya didn't come in at the time he did. I got so scared of what could have happened a curled up in to a ball and lay facing the door in case any one came in. I kept thinking about the stranger who attacked me. Who was he? What did he want? and why me? I started to think about Byakuya. 'He was really worried about me. I'm glad he really does care about me but I don't want him to worry about me so much.' I thought. I fell asleep thinking about Byakuya it was the only thing that could get me to get to sleep.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, Zoe was attacked in her bedroom by an unknown presence. Do you know anything about this?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Byakuya but, I haven't heard anything about this but I assure you, this problem will not be ignored." Yamamoto replied. I nodded and bowed.

"Thank you head Captain." I said and took my leave. I walked back to the sixth division. 'I should check on Zoe.' I thought. I walked to Zoe's room and slightly opened the door. She was sound asleep. I smiled and closed the door. I walked back to my office to finishing signing some paper-work. I was still a little worried about Zoe, I had never seen such fear in her eyes, whatever that man was doing to her must had scared her a lot.

"I will get to the bottom of this no one will ever touch you like that again. I am just sorry I wasn't there sooner. Please forgive me Zoe".


	2. Chapter 2

I was sleeping soundly when I heard my door open. I felt Byakuya's presence so I relaxed. I heard him close the door and leave. I turned lay on my back and stared at the ceiling. I was starting to drift off to sleep when I thought I heard a noise. I jumped up thinking it was that man coming back again and then I said to myself 'It's probably someone walking around outside.' trying to calm myself down. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep again when I felt something on the bed. My eye's shot open and saw a shady figure hovering over me. I was about to scream when they used their hand to muffled my cries for help. This time they pined me down and started undoing the ribbon on my kimono there was nothing I could do he was to strong and he had one hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream, I just prayed that Byakuya, Shunsui or Toshiro where near and could stop him. They started to touch me. I started to cry but he still moved his hands up on my neck I bit one of his fingers on the hand that was covering my mouth he removed it and I saw the chance to scream for Byakuya, I screamed loudly but he just hit me. I started crying harder and they continued to touch me and then suddenly like he knew it was over he kissed me. I could feel Byakuya's spiritual pressure coming towards my room and was so happy to think he was there and he could stop him. But he also knew someone was coming with that high amount of spiritual pressure any one could have sensed him coming. Byakuya was normally so good at hiding his spiritual pressure, he must be so angry that they tried to hurt me twice in one day. He got of me and moved my desk in front of the door so when Byakuya tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. Byakuya was right outside my door he yelled

"Zoe!!! don't worry I am here I will stop him for good this time". Also outside my door was Toshiro and Shunsui I could feel there spiritual pressures as well.

I was signing some paperwork when I heard Zoe scream. I quickly flash-stepped to her room. But when I tried to open the door, It wouldn't open.

"Zoe!!! don't worry I am here I will stop him for good this time " I yelled. The door still wouldn't open. I hit it with Senbonzakura and I kicked it several times but it still wouldn't budge. I tried again and again and it finally opened. I saw that man on top of her I couldn't move the shock just hit me. I snapped out of it, I went to grab him but he just disappeared.

The shady figure was still on top of me and he tried to pull off my torn kimono I struggled to get him off me. "Zoe!!!" I heard Byakuya yell again. I wanted to yell back but I couldn't. He had Placed his hand back over my mouth again. Byakuya broke down the door and saw the shady figure. He got off me and just disappeared in to thin air. I kept crying. Byakuya ran over to me. He picked me up and quickly took me out of my room and into the hallway. Toshiro, Shunsui and lots of other People were gathering around.

"Everything is fine. Go back to your rooms." Shunsui said. They obeyed and did so. Shunsui asked Byakuya

"What happened this time is she ok?" Byakuya replay

"Yes she is now" thank you Toshiro, Shunsui but I can take care of things now, But please inform Head Captain for me. They both nodded and Flash stepped out. Byakuya took me to his manor. He walked in to his bed room and turned the lights on. He gently laid me on his bed and covered me up.

"Please, stop crying Zoe he is gone." He said, holding me.

"Look at me." he said. I did what he said and I stopped crying. Byakuya whipped my tears away from my face his hands where so soft and warm I was so happy to be in his arms.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"I woke up when you had opened the door. I knew it was you because of your spiritual pressure. When you left, I turned to lay on my back. I heard a noise and thought it was just someone outside. I started to drift off to sleep when I felt something on the bed. It was that Man. He got on top of me and when I was about to scream, he covered my mouth". I started to cry again just thinking about it scared me. Byakuya held me and said in a soft voice

"It's all over now, just tell me what happened."

"He ripped my kimono and started to touch me. I bit his hand and he moved it from my face. That's when I screamed for you. He felt you coming so he moved my desk to the door so that you couldn't get in. I was so scared." I said. Byakuya held me tighter.

"Zoe, I don't want that happening anymore. Why don't you, sleep over here until we find out who is doing this to you." Byakuya said, looking at me. I looked into his eyes and blushed. I nodded and he held me closer.

"Thank you Byakuya." I said. He nodded.

"Anything for you." he said in a voice that made my heart melt. I pulled away from him and starred at him. Byakuya I asked

"Why are you doing this I am your 3rd seat isn't…". He butted in like he didn't want to hear what I was going to say we both starred at each other for a moment and then Byakuya leaned in and kissed me. It was only a little kiss but it was mind-blowing, I felt as though I was melting. Byakuya laid me back onto the bed without breaking the kiss and I started kissed him back. 'I'm in heaven.' I thought. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes until I pulled apart.

"Feel better?" Byakuya asked with a small smirk.

"Yes, thank you." I replied. He smiled. I returned the smile.

"Um... Byakuya, I am going to need some new clothes." I said.

"Is it that bad?" Byakuya asked. I nodded.

"Okay, wait here. As soon as you see anything, yell, but I don't think he will try it in my manor" he said. I nodded and he left. He came back, 5 minutes later with some clothes in hand.

"I found something in your closet that looked comfortable. I also bought you another uniform." he said, handing me some clothes.

"Thanks." I said, standing up. When I stood up, the remaining part of my Kimono fell down. I blushed deeply and quickly covered myself up with the clothes in my hand. I saw Byakuya blush as well.

"I'll have to see someday, after all we are getting married." he said. I blushed more.

"Yeah but… I am still in shock that you asked me" I said smiling. I walked into the bathroom and changed. When I came out the first thing I said was

"This is your idea of comfortable?", I said pulling at them

"Well, it looked comfortable for a girl to wear." he said.

"Uh, huh, sure. That's why you got it." I said, rolling my eyes. Byakuya walked over to me and put his hands on my hips.

"You look really cute in that." he said. I blushed a little.

"No I don't." I replied.

"Well, I better get ready for bed." Byakuya said.

"Ok." I replied as Byakuya walked to the bathroom and came out several minutes later in just blue boxers, yet again.

"Do you ever where anything else to bed?" I asked. Byakuya chuckled a little. "I can take them off if you like" he said. "Uh armm…" I replied, He laughed a little. I was still thinking about his stood there with nothing on.

"I think that our marriage is going to be an interesting one." he said. I looked at him wide eyed.

"Please tell me you don't mean what I think you mean." I said, hopefully.

"Depends on what you think I mean." he said. I blushed and looked away.

"Never mind." Byakuya walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head back so that it was against his chest. I looked into his eyes and he starred into mine. We were in a trance like state just looking at each other.

"Captain Kuchiki, the head Captain wants to talk to you, me and Zoe right away." we heard Renji say from the other side of the door.

"I will be out in a moment." Byakuya replied.

"Yes sir." he replied, Renji still didn't know about us so I was being quite. I grabbed my uniform and walked into the bathroom while Byakuya changed in the room. In a matter of seconds, I was dressed and ready to go.

"Ready to go?" Byakuya asked me. I nodded and we walked out the door. Renji was leaning against the wall. When he heard us come out, he stood up straight.

"Zoe, where did you come from?"

"I was giving Captain Kuchiki some paper work" It was the first thing that came in to my head so what the hell and it seemed to have worked, he believed me.

"Let's go." Byakuya said and we headed to the first division. When we got there, Chojiro said that Yamamoto was opening the gate to the human world and we should go find him at the sokyoku. We nodded and ran to the sokyoku. When we got there, Yamamoto had just finished opening the gate.

"Byakuya, you Zoe and Renji are to go to the human world to retrieve Rukia and bring her back here. She has broken the law by giving her spiritual powers to a human." Yamamoto said. I looked at Byakuya and saw he was angry. I looked over at Renji who looked a little shocked. We all nodded and entered the gate. We used flash step and got to the human world a lot fasted then if we had walked. It was night there and we saw Rukia walking with her backpack on.

"Renji, get Rukia." Byakuya said, glaring at Rukia.

"Yes Captain." he said and went after Rukia. She put up a resistance but gave up eventually. I saw this kid with bright orange hair running towards her.

"Let her go." he yelled at Renji and they broke into combat. I watched them.

"Hey kid what's your name" Renji yelled at him

"Ichigo, and you"

"Renji remember that cos that the name of the man that is going to kill you" There goes Renji with his cocky attitude again.

Ichigo was winning slightly but Byakuya stepped in and used flash step several times on Ichigo and almost killed him. I had never really seen him kill anyone before so I was in shock a little. But suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head and I started to get light headed, and fainted.

I just finished defeating Ichigo. I looked over at Zoe and noticed her starting to get dizzy. I rushed over to her and caught her just as she was about to fall.

"Renji, grab Rukia and let's go." I said. Renji nodded and grabbed Rukia.

"Open the gate." I yelled at Renji. Renji grabbed his Zanpaktou and opened the gate. I heard Ichigo say something but I was too busy paying attention to Zoe. Rukia said something back to Ichigo and we then walked into the gate. We quickly got to the other side and some people took Rukia away. I felt Zoe move and her eyes opened.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and we were back in the seratai. I looked at Byakuya and he still had an angry look on his face. He used flash-step to get us back to the sixth division.

"Zoe, I know I said that I wanted you to sleep in my room tonight but now isn't a good time." Byakuya said, setting me down.

"Okay." I replied and walked into my room. 'What if the guy comes back?' I asked myself. I didn't care at that point. I walked over to my bed and fell asleep without worrying about the shady figure. A couple of hours went by, I woke up again. 'Was that a door?' I asked myself. I walked over to the window and peered outside. I saw Byakuya walking away somewhere. I took a pill, that would help hide my spiritual pressure, and left. I followed him back to his office. The whole time I was fallowing him, he didn't suspect a thing. He went inside his office and pulled out a picture of his deceased wife, Hisana.

"Was I right to move on? Am I making a mistake? Should I marry her?" I heard him ask the picture as if he was talking to someone. I started to get tears in my eyes. I pulled the ring he gave me off my finger and threw it as hard as I could, against the wall. I ran to the gate and asked Jidanbo to open the gate.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing Jidanbo. I'm sorry if I woke you to open the gate." I said.

"its alright." he replied. I flash stepped to my favorite pond but because I was angry and upset my flash step was a little of I went too far and slipped on the cliff edge by the pond and fell over I landed on the sharp rocks at the bottom. Pain rushed through my body as the rocks pierce my body.

"At least he won't have to worry about me anymore, if I am gone." I said, closing my eyes. But also the thought out load

"I don't want to die" went through my mind but the pain was too much and I passed out.

I asked Hisana's picture about Zoe. I thought I heard footsteps going down the hall so I went to check it out. I didn't see anybody out there. I decided to go check on Zoe. I walked back to her room and saw that she was gone and her door was wide open. I ran out of the sixth division. On my way out, I saw something shining on the ground. I stopped and looked at it. 'It-it's Zoe's ring. Did she...?' My mind went blank when I figured out that she heard me ask those questions. I quickly rushed out of the seratai. I couldn't wait for Jidanbo to open the gate so I jumped on it then over it. I rushed to the pond that Zoe loved so much but my eyes focused on the motionless body lying on the rocks below.

"Zoe..." I whispered. I got tears in my eyes. I ran down to her and lifted up her head. 'She feels so cold.' I thought. I checked for a pulse and found a very faint one. 'If I lift her up, she could die.' I thought. I moved her face closer to mine.

"Zoe..." I whispered softly, once more.

"I may never be able to hear you voice again. Please Zoe, don't die. Not like this." I said, letting the tears fall on her face. I kissed her lips lightly. They felt so cold, so lifeless. I kissed her lips full on as if hoping that it would somehow give her life. I felt her move away. My heart started skipping beats.

"Don't kiss me. I know you don't love me." I heard her say weakly.

"Zoe!" I said, frantically.

"Don't say that."

"Why? It's true." she said.

"I heard what you said. You think that marrying me will be a mistake. If you don't love me then you might as well just let me die. I can't stand living anyway if you're not mine" so just let me go

"Stop saying that. I love you more than anything." I said. She smiled weakly.

"I want to believe you but I can't. If I'm gone, you won't have anyone to worry about. I won't be wasting your time." she said.

"Zoe, you don't waste my time. I like to worry about you because when I worry about you, I know that I will be keeping you safe." I said. More tears made their way down my face. I saw Zoe close her eyes and got extremely scared.

"Zoe, don't die! Please don't die!" I begged, shaking her. I checked her pulse and her heart would beat about once every 35 second. I got up and quickly flash-stepped back to the seratai. I ran to see Unohana. I knocked on the door and she stepped out.

"I need your help." I said and grabbed her arm. I flash stepped us out of the seratai and to Zoe. 'Please don't be dead.' I thought, silently begging. When we got to Zoe, Unohana was stunned. She started to carefully heal Zoe's wounds.

"What happened?" she asked with both rage and sympathy.

"I don't know". I said. I grabbed Zoe's hand. She felt colder than before. It had been a couple of hours and I was still by Zoe's side, holding her hand. I had a sudden flash back of the day Zoe was first signed to my squad I first time a saw her my heart felt like it was going to rip its way out of my body. I knew right then that she was the one. I felt Zoe squeeze my hand harder and the flash back stopped. It made me realize that I do truly love her and marrying her will be the best thing that happened to me.

"Zoe, I love you and want you to live." I said. I repeated this a couple more times. Zoe started to move. I looked at her face. She opened her eyes and starred at me.

"This is a miracle, Byakuya stay here I have to go get Isane." Unohana said. I nodded and she left.

"Zoe, I love you and want you to live." I said.

"Why? You only say you love me because you know that if you don't me life wouldn't be worth living. That's the only reason why." she said. I looked at her with sorrow in my eyes.

"No Zoe. I love you for you I love you with the bottom of my heart. I do want to spend my life with you." I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the ring. I placed it on her hand. I kissed Zoe and she hesitated to kiss back.

"You'll be alright. I promise." I said. Zoe smiled weakly and nodded. She closed her eyes and I got scared again.

"Don't worry, I'm just resting." she said with a soft laugh. I sighed and squeezed her hand gently.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Zoe replied. Unohana had Taken Zoe back to the Squad 4 sick bay. I had always hated that place, but I don't know why. Anyway I wasn't allowed to see her until she was more than 70% better it was the Squad 4 rules. So I had to wait.

I just woke up and I felt a lot better. Unohana was looking at me with an angry face

"What were you thinking" she screamed at me I didn't have a clue where I was and what had happened so she calmed down and started to explain to me that I had fell of the cliff and landed on a sharp rock. AHHHHH!!! It all started to come back to me Unohana jump up and yelled

"Are you ok"

"sorry" I said. I think I just gave her the fright of her life. I told her why I ended up there and the first thing she said back to me was

"You love him"

"No I don't" I disagreed as always but then she said

"So why where you asking for him in your sleep".

"Armm" I look down at the white sheet that was covering me and I said

"I don't know" he says he loves me but I know he doesn't he still love Hisana. Unohana looked at me and shuck her head

"You are stupid"

"WHAT"!! I yelled at her

"You can't see what is right in fount of you, Byakuya doesn't love Hisana he loves you he is the one that has been at outside all this time waiting to see you". At that moment Hanatarou came in and tripped over the step

"HAHAHA" I laughed out, I couldn't help myself he always makes me laugh

"Sorry to intrude on you Miss Zoe but.." I butted in

"Hanatarou please just call me Zoe I am not royalty"

"ok mi.. Zoe but Captain Kuchiki wants to see you".

"Ok let him in" I said in a soft tone Unohana and Hanatarou leave and let Byakuya in, he sat beside me and put his head on the edge of the bed and started to fall asleep. He must have been waiting outside my room all night just to see me. We were talking all night and I don't really remember what we were saying because all I was thinking is how lucky I was to have Byakuya, he is the most popular Captain in the soul society all the female soul reaper love him, but I am the one he loves. After all my day dreaming I had only just noticed that he had fallen asleep he look so cute when he sleeps. Hanatarou came in to tell Byakuya that he had to leave visitors time is over but to tell the truth Hanatarou is scared of Byakuya well who wouldn't be he can get very scary when he scatters Senbonzakura it might look lovely and pink but as Renji can tell you it's very painful when he attacks you, so I am not surprised when Hanatarou asked Unohana to tell Byakuya to leave. When Byakuya was outside my room I could only just about see out the tiny window in the door but Unohana asked him to sign something, he still won't tell me what it was but it must had been something important otherwise he wouldn't have signed it. When he came back in to the room he slowly walked over to me and placed his hand on my head, the warm touch of his hand seem to take all my pain away, every time he touches me I feel so safe and my heart feels like it is going to explode He looked at me and said

"Sorry I can't take you home just yet I will be back for you tomorrow about 3 o'clock" He almost got out the door but then he flash stepped back to me and kissed me followed by the words

"I love you please don't ever leave me" and then flash stepped out, which was the last I saw of Byakuya until the morning.

The next day had came so fast I got woken up when Matsumoto turned on the bright light grabbed me and gave me a big hug she said

"Thank god you are ok" but what she didn't realize is that her big boobs where strangling and I couldn't breathe but I forgave her, it's not her fault they are so big. Now I know how Toshiro feels, he has to put up with her all day every day poor Toshiro but we all know he loves her really. However I didn't know how everyone had come to hear about me being in hospital Byakuya insisted that no one found out. I only just figured it out it was Unohana she must had told them because there was a Soul Reaper Women's Association and all of the members where here there is no other way they could have found out not even Shunsui or Toshiro knew I was here. Oh well I need the company I was bored sitting there all day on my own. They all suddenly started staring at me with big grins on their faces. I sat there with a WTF look on my face.

"So is it true". Matsumoto asked

"WHAT" I didn't have a clue what they were on about, they couldn't be on about me getting hurt because otherwise I wouldn't be in hospital. So I didn't answer her.

"Come on tell us" she kept on saying. I raised my voice at her

"Tell you what".

"You and Byakuya ar... are you a thing" Nanao said

"well no… yes I don't know" I answered quietly ever though we are getting marred I still don't say yes to these questions. They all started asking me thing about Byakuya all at the same time then silence just came over the room all of them waiting for my answer to their questions. I just sat there thinking that was too much information to take in, in about 30 seconds. I looked at the clock and it struck 3 o'clock and I smiled as I felt Byakuya spiritual pressure getting closer to my room. Unohana whispered

"We shouldn't be here Byakuya will kill us if he finds out we were here, I wasn't meant to tell you about Zoe"

"OH NO" Matsumoto yelled

"He's getting closer" Nanao said.

"Don't worry I will tell him I asked for you all to come" I said to them all so they all calmed down a little, I didn't know how sacred everyone was of him, he's not that scary at all he is always so kind and loving to me. It suddenly hit me he dose love me and I love him to I am the only person in the hole Soul Society that he treats with respect oh well besides Head Captain. The door opened slowly and Byakuya came out from behind it in to the room with an angry look on his face.

"I asked for them to come I was bored on my own"

"Oh ok well if it's ok Unohana can I take her home now" Byakuya asked her

"I don't see why not she is 100% now" she replayed.

"Let's go Zoe" he said to me whiles walking towards the door

"Arrm I can't"

"Why what wrong" he said with a freighted tone as he turned around to look at me.

"I don't have any clothes and I am not going out in this hospital robe"

"Is that it, don't do that to me I go get you something be back in a sec" he said as flash stepping out of my room.

"OMG it's so true you are a thing" Matsumoto and Nanao screamed.

"NO he's just helping me" I said, But know I regret saying that

"You so can't lie the truth is all over your face and you know it" Unohana said to me.

"Ok so yes we are a thing and I love him can we drop it now" I replayed angrily

"I knew it you have been around him a lot lately and you have changed, it's all loves fault" Matsumoto said.

"ARRR" I sudden pain shot through me and I grabbed my stomach. Everyone gathered around me, as Byakuya came back through the door with some clothes in his hand he looked at me and doped the clothes on the chair near the door ran to my side grabbed my hand and said "What wrong Zoe tell me" in a panic.

"ARRR the pain make it stop make it stop Byakuya please" I said to him whilst resting my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I will make it go away" he replied The pain stopped and I took my head of him and look at Unohana

"What was that" Byakuya asked her

"I don't know it's never happened before can I just have a look"

"Yes!! What's wrong" I asked her as well.

"I don't know your stitches are fine I may have been just because you haven't moved for a while if there is any more trouble just tell me".

"Ok" I replayed I looked at Byakuya and his face was in shock, he was looking at my stitches, it was the first time he had seen them.

It was the first time I saw Zoe stitches on her stomach I couldn't move they were so big stretching across her whole stomach.

"They will go away right you will take them out you can't leave them in". I said to Unohana

"Don't worry Byakuya I will take them out in a week" Unohana replayed,

"You worry too much" Zoe said to me. I placed my hand on Zoe's hip and followed the stitches up to her waste. Zoe must have like it because she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, so I moved my hand further up her robe and leaned in and kissed her my other hand was holding hers. I felt her other hand rest on my chest and grab my uniform I didn't care about all the other people in the room at the time but now thinking about it, it must have given them a shock, I normally don't have a kind side to me. I broke the kiss by saying

"I promise you I will always be here for you."

"OMG it was true they are a thing she is so lucky" Matsumoto says with a I so want him look on her face, that freaked me out a bit. I lean back up and say

"Come on I am taking you home now" to Zoe. I asked all the other to leave because Zoe needed to get dressed. I also was leavening when she grabbed me and said

"Can you help me please". I blushed as she took of the robe she was just stud there with her underwear on, I wanted to touch her soft white skin but now was not the time for that she was in pain and wanted my help. So I helped her into her new Soul Reaper uniform. I grabbed her things and walked out the door all the others were still stood out there waiting. I felt the spiritual pressures of Toshiro and Shunsui they flashed stepped to the hall where we where stood. I have never seen Shunsui so mad before he walked over to me and shouted at me saying

"Why didn't you tell me she was here"

"Sorry it never really went through my mind" I replayed it all went quite

"Matsumoto we are going" said Toshiro Unohana and Isane had to go back to squad 4 there was another bad injury.

"Captain we have to go there is a lot of paper work to do" Nanao said to Shunsui

"Don't be mad please I don't need my friends fighting" Zoe yelled at Shunsui

"Ok" he said back to her, Yachiru had gone I had only just realized, someone walked past and had food so she was long gone, it was only Zoe and me. I walked her back to my manor and led her in to a room and placed her things on the bed. "I am going to squad 6 to help Renji with something, he hasn't stop asking me for hours you can stay here or come with me I don't mind whatever you want".


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know what to say I was still in shock from seeing his manor it was so big and fancy, lots of thoughts were going through my head at this point and all I could manage to say was

"I will come with you"

"Ok, just be careful Renji seems to be in a fighting mood all the time lately, he is all set out to beat me and I don't want you to get caught up in all of this you could get hurt, an…and I could never forgive myself if anything bad happened to you". He said to me. My heart just pounded out of me, with only just a few of his loving words Byakuya had me melting to the ground like an ice-cream on a hot day. We had a good talk as we were walking to meat Renji

"When do you think your stitches will come out" Byakuya asked me. He was always asking me or Unohana when they would be out I don't know why but he hates them

"When" he asked again

"Oh I think about 4 days I think I have a check up tomorrow so I will ask for you". I was so happy I sort of skipped and jumped around for a bit when I landed I was around at the back of squad 6 and Renji was just sat there looking up at the sky. Byakuya found it wired because Renji never sits still for more than 5 minutes but I screamed

"RENJI" and ran over to him then jumped on him

"You ok" I asked him he replied with

"I was until you jumped on me" I got up off him so he could sit up by that time Byakuya was stud besides us

"What do you want Renji" he said

"I just wondered if you could help me train Captain" Renji said to him Before Byakuya could reply I said

"Sure he can it's not like he was doing anything anyway is it Byakuya"

"Sure why not" Byakuya said

"Wooo I will watch" Renji's face was so funny it looked like someone had dropped something very heavy on his foot, I didn't know what had shocked him more, me calling the captain Byakuya or that Byakuya said yes but I soon found out

"What you can't call Captain by him first name he is our Captain" Renji yelled at me

"RENJI DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT HER" Byakuya rose his voice at him

"Are you coming or not Renji"

"Yes Captain" Renji replied quietly. I sat down leaning on the wall and watched them fight I love watching fights I find them so fun, as long as no one gets hurt. I could see Renji looking at me so I smiled at him but he just gave me an evil so he got one back, I knew he was just in a mood because Byakuya had just shouted at him, he was Byakuya favorite before I came along, and he didn't like being left out. It wasn't much of a fight, more like a searing contest but then Byakuya lifted his sword and said

"Scatter Senbonzakura" Renji got Zabimaru in to Bankai and was ready for the attack but Senbonzakura was asking strange it didn't go racing towards Renji it just hovered around Byakuya body. Then Byakuya said

"I Prefer the Path Least Soaked In Blood... But If You Insist, LET ME SHOW U WHAT A REAL BANKAI LOOKS LIKE" why would he do that its only training, I thought to myself. But nothing happened and then Byakuya looked at me and said

"Come here" I could never say no to Byakuya so I walked over to him and stud in front of him. He placed his hand on my waste and turned me around so that my back was pressed up against his chest, he lifted his sword again but this time he look at he and said

"Hold it", this was strange even for him no one else has ever held Senbonzakura before so I didn't know what to do.

"Go on it won't bite" he whispered in my ear. Renji's face was even more shocked then it finally hit him

"Are you to together" he shouted to us from the other side of the yard.

"What do you think?" Byakuya replied

"Cool this is the most fun squad 6 has had since that party Right Captain" Renji said in a sarcastic voice

He is only joking right, the captain in love NEVER. Renji thought to himself, and then he started walking over to us.

"Go on I want to see what happens" Renji said to me. What Renji said made me think but nothing bad would happen because Byakuya wouldn't have told me to do it otherwise and anyway he was still going to hold it so it would be ok. I slowing lifted my hand up to place it over the top of Byakuya's and grab Senbonzakura, I closed my eyes and grabbed it, but nothing happened. I looked up at Byakuya with a disappointed look on my face and I said

"Nothing is happening"

"Look up" he whispered to me. I was mind blown I didn't even thing Senbonzakura could do that. There were lots of pink petals above us and they had formed a massive heart above us,

"It was so beautiful" I said looking up to him

"I am glad you like it" he said to me and kissed me on the fore head

"Captain!! there is lots of spiritual pressure coming this way Captain you should stop" Renji was moaning

"Byakuya I can feel it as well you should stop"

"It's not me that's doing it" he looked at me and said.

"WHAT THE HELL"

"How can she…" Renji said trying to get more words to come out of his mouth.

"Yeh how can I…"

"I don't know" Byakuya said I only just realized you could to this a couple days ago when I you fell asleep in squad 4 sick bed I was sat beside you when your hand fell out of the bed and on to Senbonzakura that was resting up against your bed when you touched it, it just went crazy the same thing happened then but the heart wasn't this big

"I don't know but I think Senbonzakura seems to like you haha"

"WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE" Shunsui said when I looked up I saw the Captains and lieutenants of squads 4,8,10 and 13 stud at the entrance of squad 6 looking at Byakuya and me I let go of Senbonzakura and the heart shattered pink flower petals everywhere. I felt his hand slide off my waste.

"Don't worry Byakuya your secrets safe with us Shunsui said. Matsumoto was leaping over to us and placed her hand on my shoulder and said

"I am so jealous of you at the moment"

"Why"

"Your slightly clueless" she shuck her head and didn't answer

"Why are you all here" I asked them

"Well when you see a massive pink think you sort of want to know what it is" Toshiro said

"Oh you saw that I didn't know it was that big, it's your fault" Byakuya said I turned around to face him

"Hey you're the one who told me to" I didn't know what it was going to do did I.

"hahaha you are so easy to piss off you know that" he looked at me and smiled.

"Unohana when can you take these stitches out" I asked

"Well I can do it now they have been in over a week more than they should have been anyway" I don't think I have seen Byakuya so happy

"Thank you" he said quietly to her

"Well if you're so keen in getting them out now I don't think you want a crowed"

"I don't mind just get them out" she walked over to my with what looked to be a small knife when Ukitake saw he knew what she was going to do and left with his 3rd seats Toshiro left he said he had to do paper work, but I know he hates hospitals hehehe so of causes he wasn't going to stay. The only people left where Renji Shunsui, Nanao, Matsumoto Isane and Hanatarou.

"Hold her still Byakuya this might hurt"

"WHAT if it's going to hurt I will keep them in thanks"

"NO they are coming out" I felt Byakuya's arms go around my waste and open the front of my uniform and stroke my stomach where the stitches are

"If it hurts I will kiss it all better later" he whispered down my ear I could hear Shunsui saying

"Why won't you let me do that to you" to Nanao-Chan, then a smack when she hit him with her book.

"That was your own fault" Matsumoto said. Isane and Hanatarou where called back to Squad 4 for something. I was paying too much interest in what Shunsui Nanao and Matsumoto were doing to realize that Unohana had done and was on her way out.

"That wasn't so bad now was it" Byakuya said to me whilst closing my Uniform. Unohana grabbed Shunsui and dragged him out and said

"It's late and would you just shut up already"

"Nanao-can save me" Shunsui was yelling out, Nanao followed behind them and said

"No I am not going to save you". Matsumoto was on the roof of squad 6 giggle at Shunsui and Nanao and then shouted down to Renji

"Renji do you want to have a drink" Before Byakuya had time to say no to Renji because he had lots of paperwork to do Renji had gone, they all disappeared as fast as they had came.

"I knew Renji would go with Matsumoto and the other to drink, so telling him to stop would have been a waste of time anyway".

"Hehehe" Zoe giggles at me

"What's so funny" I asked her

"You just said that because he was gone before you could say anything" It's late and I have to finish all the paper work Renji has forgot to do.

"You really think he forgot it, he lazy he probably just left it for you anyway" Zoe said to me. When I realized that she probably was right I had to go find Renji he is my Vice Captain he can't just leave all the paper work to me. As I thought there he was sitting with Matsumoto and Kira in the bar.

"Renji get back and do your paper work now" I yelled at him, even though he was drunk he didn't disobey me probably because he knew what would happen if he did. By the time I had done all the paper work and sent them to division one it was at least 11.30, it was only at that time I had remembered that I shot off leaving Zoe all alone, Where could she have gone I thought out load, then I saw her lying in the Cherry Blossom tree outside my office,

"What you doing up there" I asked her

"Nothing really I was trying to sleep but you just woke me up" she said in a angry tone I had heard from Nanao that she hated being woken up so I knew what was coming, But instead of screaming at me like she did to everyone else she just jumped out of the tree and walked over to me rested her head on my chest placed her hands on my hips and said

"I am so tied"

"Let's go to bed then" I lead Zoe in to my Manor where Frank my butler was at the door greeting us.

"Good evening Sir" Frank said like always

"Good evening miss" he said to Zoe, I felt a tug at the scarf

"What do I say he called me miss"

"You don't have to say anything"

"Hey that would be rude"

"Well then say something"

"ARMMM HI" hehehe I couldn't help it I just had to laugh, Zoe might have sounded shy for once. Zoe gave me an evil look and said

"What you laughing at".

"Nothing come on", I couldn't get her little comment out of my head. I waited at the top of the stair to lessoning to the Frank and the mains

"Did he just laugh he never laughs"

"Who was that girl, I haven't seen her before"

"He's in love"

"WHAT Byakuya in love... Never I have serving the Kuchiki family for a long time now and he has never one been in love besides Lady Hisana" I didn't care what they thought and walk off to my room that Zoe was standing outside off looking Amazed.

"But this isn't the room with my things in" she said quietly

"Your right this is my bedroom and this is where you will be sleeping ..w", before I could finish my sentence Zoe said in a flat tone

"But Byakuya if this is your room, where are you going to sleep."

"With you of course" Zoe didn't say a thing she just stud there with a blank look on her face. I know this was a shock for her, but I couldn't hold back any longer she was going to be mine.


	5. Chapter 5

I was still stood there doing nothing. I couldn't get the fact that he basically said I would be sleeping with him out of my head so I turned around and looked at him and he was so close to me, I could feel his heart beating at my back. I got spun around and pushed through the door as he said

"Oh fuck it" pining me on his big blue silk bed. All I could think about was that he swore I could not believe it, such words coming from his mouth. The swear was sexy as hell coming from Byakuya's lips and it immediately sent me over the edge.

"You swore." I rested my head on the bed and peered at him, intrigued.

"Did I? I recall no such thing." He moved to rest his forehead on mine but not before I saw the smirk on his face.

"Who knew you had such a dirty mouth?" I whispered in his ear teasingly. He chuckled softly and pulled me onto his chest when he sat up.

"You like the dirty talk do you," he whispered back to me. I sighed and nestled into his embrace. The warmth of his body crept over me, filling me with a sense of complete comfort and happiness. His hand grasped mine and held it over his heart. The steady beat of his pulse soothed me and I felt myself drifting off towards sleep. Before my eyes closed for the night I mused at how unexpected—but incredibly fulfilling this little turn of events had become. Who knew? I said as I drifted in to a calm sleep.

I woke up to a feeling of circles on my stomach I moaned and opened my eyes to find Byakuya's hand drawing Circles on me

"What you doing" I said my heart was pounding that hard I thought I might just rip itself out of my body.

"I will stop if you don't like it," he whispered in my ear as I blushed. I turned to face him to look at his beautiful eyes; we stared at each other of only a second before he turned to look at his window. He stopped drawing circles on my stomach and extended his arm over to the window as a beautiful hell butterfly came through and landed on his finger. It was like he knew it was coming and I couldn't even sense a thing, he was truly at a Captains level. I had never seen a Hell Butterfly up so, it was so pretty. I didn't listen to what it was saying I was just admiring it, I finally snapped out of my gaze when Byakuya sat up and said

"I will be back soon I have to go"

"Go where"

"I have a Captain's meeting to attend so you can stay here if you want I will be back"

"oh ok" I just sat there in his bed watching him get dressed and go for his meeting. It was my day off so I had nothing to do but watch TV but as always there was nothing on so I just went for a walk around his manor, I didn't actually realized how big it was and… I got lost not in the best of clothing either, I ran in to Matsumoto and the girls they were having one of their Shinigami women's meetings

"What have you been up too?" Matsumoto nudged me and I looked down at what I was wearing that was only my underwear and one of Byakuya's shirts

"Nothing happened if that's what you are trying to say".

"Ok if you say so," She said to me with a sly voice.

"She's telling the truth" Byakuya said from behind me, he was so close I could feel chest on my back.

"Your back soon how was the meeting?" I felt his hands wrap around me and pull me back in to him.

"I have been ordered to go to the real world for a week, I will be back soon... be safe please" I had never seen him act like this and I didn't like it.

"Just come back in one piece ok"

"OK… I" he kissed me on the head and flashed stepped out.

"Please come back alive," I said to the open air behind me.

"He be ok Zoë, it is Byakuya he won't die that easily and anyway he's got you to come back to now" I can't believe she said that without laughing she was dead serious, she was always very good at comforting people.

It had only been three day since Byakuya had gone to the Real world but I still missed him.

"Shunsui was having a drinking party Do you wana come?" Matsumoto said in a sad tone.

"Sorry I don't feel like going anywhere today maybe another time... thanks anyway"

"Your still worried about him"

"Yeh I guess so I know he will be find it's just…"

"Well then a good drink solves everything" Matsumoto grinned and pulls me to squad 8. It was at least midnight and I was just about to go, no one there was sober besides Nanao but she was busy cleaning up after her captain. It took me a while to squeeze past all the people there but I finally got to the door when a big hand stopped me, they belonged to Shunsui he was so drunk he could only just about stand, but he spun me around and kissed softly, I was still in shock but I heard him say

"Now that wasn't that bad now was it Nanao-Chan" I pushed him away and ran back to the 6th division where I sat in Byakuya office chair and cried myself to sleep. It was morning and I woke up to the noise outside, I stood at Byakuya's desk, with my hand travelling up to my lips, remembering the feel of his lips on them.

"HEY ZOE!" I jumped slightly, turning toward the door.

"Oi, Renji, you don't have to scare me." He walked up to Byakuya's desk.

"Well I said hi a couple of times but you just stood there looking at the wall, with your hand on your mouth. Wait, did you? Did someone other than Byakuya kiss you?" He asked leaning over your desk. I sat in my chair, and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it Renji, I just had to sneeze. I'm saving that kiss for you."

"Hehehe" I thought to myself I love pissing him off like that. He blushed and pulled away.

"Come on now, that would just be weird. Are you sure someone didn't do anything to you?" I laughed.

"I don't think he'd believe me if I told him anyway." Should I tell Renji about it, NO It was more fun messing with him!! HEHEHE. And anyway I didn't know if Shunsui did like me or he just got me confused with Nanao. I thought to myself.

"Well I only came to say I am off to the real world to join Captain Kuchiki so see ya in a week" I looked up but he was gone, I guess I am happy that Byakuya isn't alone out there but I still want him back here. I thought to myself. Later that day I had heard that Shunsui and Matsumoto had been taken to squad 4, because of the alcohol poisoning they had go from the twenty odd bottles of sake they drunk.

"I might as well go see them," I thought to myself

Here I was in the real world with my vice captain Renji and 3rd seat Rikichi we were outside a school when Renji yells up to a window and Ichigo pops his head out,

"If I knew we were here to see him I wouldn't have came I didn't like the boy much he never calls me Captain its always Byakuya, he should know his place." I said to Renji.

"Well I was only going to ask him where the hollows have been the most lately so we don't have to keep running around all the time...and I need a place to stay."

"Captain where are you going to stay"

"I have a room in this hotel"

"How about you Rikichi"

"Will I am staying with Urahara"

"HAHAHAH good look you will need it." Then suddenly two big hollows came out of nowhere I swallowed my soul candy and got out of my gigai and said "Scatter Senbonzakura"

When one of the hollows was taken care of, I turned back to see Renji stuck in his gigai so I finished off the other one as well.

"I don't think we need to worry about finding the hollows, they will find us" I said to Renji but he was not paying attention he was just trying so hard to get out of his gigai it was quite amusing.

"What are you smirking about Captain"

"You, what did you think"?

"Its not my fault!"

"I never said it was but I will admit the sight is amusing."

But out of nowhere a Menos poped up and attacked us, Renji grabbed Rikichi and I sent Senbonezakura to block its attack and to slice it in to pieces, but it didn't go as I planned, as I knew we were not as powerful in the real world, but my attack did seem to do that much harm to it, it looked like it was stunted and then it started to fall to words me I tried to flash step away but my flash step was not as fast as It normally was so when I turned around, all I could see was black then a very sharp pain in my leg and I passed out.

"Where is the captain Renji"

"I don't know… you don't think" and Renji looked towards the fallen Menos, when the dust had settled Renji could see the end of Byakuya's scarf from under the Menos, then worry kicked in and Renji sliced the Menos in two, to find a very wounded Byakuya out cold.

"Help me get him" he yelled to Rikichi

"Renji you don't think the Captain is de…" he was cut off by Renji screaming

"NO, DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT HE WILL BE OK"

Renji and Rikichi were panicking and looking at Byakuya worried as hell

"Rikichi send a hell butterfly back to squad 4 we are going back"

"OK Renji" with that Rikichi ran off and within 30 minutes a gate was open and they were on their way back. Renji was carrying Byakuya like a husband would carry his bride but he figured that Byakuya wouldn't mind because of the wounds he had.

"Rikichi have you told them2 Renji said very worried

"Yes they are on the other side waiting for us"

They all got back and Byakuya was taken to squad 4 for 1st class surgery. Renji gave him to squad 4 and sat outside with Rikichi waiting for the news on their Captain.

One hour 30 minutes had passed and Renji had started pacing back and forth outside the room

"Renji stop pacing you are making me nervous"

" I ca…" He stopped when Hanatarou walked out to tell them if Byakuya was ok

"Is he ok" Renji said and him and Rikichi were almost nose to nose with Hanatarou which made the boy a little scared.

"Captain Kuchiki, is in very bad shape but he will be ok with some good needed rest"

"OH that's good, I though he wend dyeing on me there for a moment"

"You should get back to work you too, you know what Captain Kuchiki would say if you just sat here"

"Yeh your right cya take good care of him Hanatarou" Renji said when walking away dragging Rikichi behind him.

I was on my way to see Matsumoto and Shunsui when I saw a big fuss outside squad 4 all I could pick out from the yelling was that a captain was badly hurt and might not recover, then shock came over me worried if it was Byakuya,

"it couldn't be him he is in the real world..right?" I thought out load. I ran over and joined the back of the group.

"HEY YOU"

"Yes"

"You know who it is"

"I heard it Captain Kuchiki, but it can't be right no one has ever hurt him"

"NO" I thought to myself. I pushed my way through the group till I was at the door and there was a person looking at me.

"You can't come in" I was thinking of ways to get me in there and I just said what came in to my head,

"I have a meeting with Isane"

"Oh ok you can go in then"

"Thank you"

I walked up and down corridors when I bumped in to Captain Unohana

"What are you doing here"

"ARRM.. I heard that Captain Kuchiki was here and came to see him"

"How did you get in I said that no one was allowed in"

"But Please"

"No his condition is too critical"

"But…"

"No buts, you are not family or a loved one you are only a good friend so you can't go in"

What was I going to tell her I couldn't just say "well no I am his lover and f you I am going in" so I just stud in front of her and had a sissy fit (the best I have ever done if I do say so myself). She had made her mind up and I was not going in so I went to look for Matsumoto and Shunsui the reason I came here in the first place.

I was with they for a while laughing and having fun but Byakuya was on my mind all the time and it was late so I said my goodbyes and wend off. I closed the door behind me to find no one out in the corridors so I though lets go see Byakuya, that was easer said that done I didn't know which room he was in and couldn't ask because they would just say no and kick me out, I was way past visiting hours. I walked down some more long corridors and some more and some more till I was good as lost, "I never knew this place was so big" I thought to myself. When I came to the a corner and I heard speaking, it was Unohana and Isane talking about Byakuya health.

"He is getting better faster than I thought he would"

"Yes, he is, he also talking about a promise and how he has broke it"

"I wonder what that is about"

"I don't think we will ever find out, anyway its late Isane you go home"

"Ok thanks captain"

Isane came heading towards me and I was so close to his room I wasn't about to get caught, so I hid in the room I was outside of luckily there was none in that room. I saw her go past and then I came out and looked around the corner.

"Well you seem eager to see him"

"ARR" I jumped around, I was found, so close and I was found I just hung my head down expecting her to take me out when she just put her hand on my shoulder.

"He was calling for you in his sleep" I didn't know what to say he really dose love me.

"He is awake, go to him, and don't hurt him"

"Ok" I was happy she let me see him I just ran past her but I saw a smile on her face before a ran away. I came to the corridor he was in and I froze.


	6. Chapter 6

"Zoe... you're not in bed" I found a very bruised and beaten up Byakuya at the other end of the hallway. He had come out of a room, which I found odd because I was just looking for him, and I didn't even know he was there; it made me happy to see him awake and looking at me again.

"Neither are you, the one who needs the rest the most and How could I sleep when I knew you were lying somewhere here in pain, trying to deal with your wounds". I bit my lower lip feeling the pressure against my chest as the sorrow swept over me, I took a deep breath to control the urge to weep once again.

"I was so afraid that you had died out there". But the next moment the sorrow was swept away with sheer confusion, as I suddenly felt Byakuya putting his arms around my shoulders and pressing his nose to my hair. Byakuya's deep voice whispered to my ear,

"I couldn't have died after I promised you I would come back alive, and now that I have you for myself, I am not willing to die either." I whimpered as he pressed his lips against my neck. His lips curved into a little smile as the moonlight hit his face and deep blue eyes. He took his head off my shoulder and walked to his room but he didn't go in to his room but stopped there on the doorway. He turned to look at me, pitch-black hair glimmering as he turned his face back at me, with a faint smug smirk that didn't stain his cool appearance. His expression… was it… inviting me?! The mere thought made my heart skip a beat or two. This couldn't be possible – this was a cruel nightmare and I would wake up immediately if I took even one step closer to him! I don't know what kind of expression he saw spreading over my face, but it made the look of his eyes flash with a hint of amusement. I could have sworn he guessed what I was thinking that time.

"Do not worry, I'll be gentle." he said without a smile but with seductive eyes and he disappeared through the doorway. My brain registered the meaning of his words slower than usually as I stood in the hallway – and probably faster than was appropriate, I dashed to the doorway and offered myself to its waiting darkness as I closed the door behind me. I walked over to the bed where Byakuya was stood

"This would be the first time I had done anything like this to him" I thought to myself. He looked at me and said

"Is there something wrong"

"No I'm just a little nervous that all" I said looking away

"Like I said I'll be gentle" he whispered in my ear whilst lowering me on the bed. The feel of his soft pale skin on mine was all it took to make me moan

"That's it. Just relax and enjoy it." Feeling each other's heart beats, deep moans and sighs and the brushes of our hot skins together as the moonlight shone in from the single window, where we made love to each other. I watched out not to hurt him by touching his wounds, but even though I sometimes grabbed him too tightly, he didn't even wince but kissed me like there was no tomorrow. His black hair streamed over his shoulder when he leaned over me. We locked into one, two pieces of a puzzle, fitting perfectly together like we had always meant to be like this. Together, we took each other over the edge. No fear. No regrets. Only the love and passion we felt to each other exploded in our minds like shaking the entire universe around us – but only we felt it.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where is Captain Kuchiki's room?" Renji asked from one of the nurses. She told him the way and after thanking her, Renji hurried to the North wing of the 4th division and the door number 77.

"Captain, are you awake?" I heard Renji ask after knocking on the door.

"I'm coming in he said" And he pulled the handle, pushing the door open.

"I'm sorry if I woke you but ---WOARGH!" He slapped his hand over his mouth to prevent him from shouting. Captain Kuchiki was indeed there on his bed – but there was someone else too.

"Zo-Zo-Zo-Zo-Zoe?!?" Renji gasped with suddenly very hoarse voice. I was already awake and watching the sleeping Zoe leaning up against me, I looked up at Renji.

"Hm? Oh, good morning, Renji. Is there something the matter?" I questioned, sitting up so that the white sheet over us slid down my naked chest.

"N-N-N-N-Nothing at all!" the vice captain declared burning red, saluting his captain.

"E-e-excuse me – I will wait outside!"

"No harm done," I said, hardly managing to end my sentence as Renji had already hurried out, banging the door shut after him. He pressed against the door, staring straight ahead, trying to understand what he had just seen. His arms where spread across the door like he is trying to keep inside everything he had just witnessed.

"Captain and Zoe? Captain and Zoe in bed? At the same time?! What the heck was going on?!? "I just thought the captain was being friendly to her and joking about them two being together, I never expected that".

"Good morning," I heard him say as he uncovered my head from under the blanket. I looked up at him, seeing how he leaned on his other arm with a quite gentle look in his beautiful eyes, with his black hair fell over his face and his naked pale skin, he looked even sexier than I remembered.

"Good morning," I wished back as I snuggled into his chest and yawned.

"Was there someone just now at the door?"

"Yes, but as soon as he realized I had company already, he decided to wait outside."

"Oh," I said quite apathetic and yawned again, closing my eyes.

"Who was it, then?"

"Renji." Like a lightning had just zapped me, my eyes flashed open and I immediately jumped up, losing my balance and felling on to the floor, taking one of the sheets with me, staring up at Byakuya with shocked looked on my face.

"Renji?!" I repeated terrified.

"Renji saw us?! Oh, crap, I should have told him about this earlier, now he'll be mad at me--"

"I doubt that," Byakuya hummed sitting up as I crawled around collecting my clothes from the floor and dressing myself.

"He said he would wait outside, after all, so I think you will have your chance to explain. I think he came to return my scarf… he did say he was going to wash it." I pulled my hakama and kimono on as Byakuya also found his white hospital gown and put it on to cover himself up. Quite a shame, actually – since he was so radiant without any garments. Knowing how good he looked even after just waking up, I was worried what he thought of my appearance.

"How do I like look?" I asked as I stood up.

"I don't look like a Menos Grande do I, Renji may try to kill me if do?" The most seductive sound came out of him – Byakuya actually chuckled.

"You look like the Zoe I know and love," he said as he sat up on the bed,

"My future wife, if you'll still have me." I looked at the ring he had in his hand it was the one a dropped when I heard him ask the picture of Hisana if marrying me a mistake.

"Will you truly have me as your wife?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled with joy. This was the soft side of Byakuya that I had been dying to see – this was the side of him that only Hisana and I had seen. I looked in the mirror

"I guess that will have to do for now," I said messing with my hair. Then I glanced at Byakuya once more a bit self-conscious.

"Uhh… I guess I'll… see you later then?" I pulled the door open to leave when I saw Renji on the other side looking straight at me and then a glance at Byakuya on the bed behind me. He gave me a bit of an uneasy glance as I tried to smile.

"Morning."

"Good morning." I saw his cheeks flush a slight shade of red; it was as if he was embarrassed. Actually, I didn't feel all that comfortable with the situation either.

"So…" I started the conversation,

"I guess you know now." there was an awkward silence

"Yeh ya could say so" he final spoke '

'So what do you suggest to do with him?'' Byakuya asked.

"What he hasn't done anything" I questioned him then I click on, he was messing with him, I smiled.

''Let me fight him.'' I said. Byakuya sighed.

"Fine." He walked up to me, and whispered in my ear.

"Be careful, I couldn't bear to sleep alone tonight.''

''Don't worry, Byakuya, I'm all yours tonight." I was happy that he said fine, I had always wanted to fight Renji but Byakuya had never let me even when I first got transferred from squad 8 he was always so protective of me and I didn't know why because Shunsui was never like that.

We headed out to the training grounds Renji, Byakuya and Me. Byakuya was checked out so he was all ready and in his captains robe like nothing had happened. We all got ready for a battle when.

"I don't want to fight anymore, I want some food"

"What you just said…" Renji was a little stunted at that.

"If she says she doesn't want to fight, Renji!! Then you will not fight her" Byakuya gave Renji the famous Kuchiki death glare and Renji back down.

We all walked back to their office and did paper work till about 8pm, well Byakuya did paper work me and Renji made paper airplanes, and he was not happy.

"Hey you want to come to this bar with me and matsumoto tonight" Renji asked and before Byakuya could say no and go on about how bad drinking is.

"Yeh sure will we both come"

"What!!!" Byakuya said with widening of eyes and then went back to his calm self

"I do not think drinking is ok at such a late time is so good" he carried on with closing his eyes this time.

"Yeh Yeh we are still going it will be fun"

"Fun !!! I do not see how getting drunk is fun"

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to"

"Why would I go to a bar if I wasn't going to drink?"

"So you are going to drink then… well it's done we will be there Renji"

Byakuya just sat there with a -what the fuck- look on his face.

"Ok well cya at 9 outside here and were cool clothes" Renji said that mainly because Byakuya was going not of me but I would not have let him where something stupid.

"Ok Renji cya at 9"

Me and Byakuya walked back to his manor and when we got there we had a shower and got all ready to go out, I was in shiny black jeans with a blue top, I wasn't for all the show your boobs of kind of tops. I had my hair down so I looks older that I was when I was finished looking in the mirror I looked at Byakuya and he was putting a suit on.

"What are you wherein"

"A suit"

"This is a bar not a wedding" He just looked at me like to say –Yeh what's your point-

"Come here I will fix it all up"

"There is nothing wrong with it"

"Just come here please"

He walked over to me and I gave him a look from head to foot

"Take the trousers off and put them on" I said giving him a pain a black jeans. He just did what I said like he knew that I knew what I was doing. Whilst he was doing that I looked through his clothes and found a very nice white shirt. I walked over to him and undid the buttons and tie and he just let them slip of his shoulders so that he had nothing on his top half. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in to him and my hand landed on his chest.

"We can't we will be late" He didn't want to let go but he hates to be late so he let me go slowly.

"Put this shirt on" I folded his other clothes, put them away and picked up his tie and through it at him.

"I thought you said no suit"

"Yeh I did but a tie is not a suit" He put his tie and did the top button of his shirt up, when I looked at him I gave him a look.

"What"

I walked over to him, he was now sat on his bed and I was standing in-between his legs, I undid the top three buttons and pulled the tie down a little so now you could see some of his chest.

"That's better"

"You just want to see as much as my skin as possible"

"Yeh, and what's wrong with that"

"Nothing"

Were all done and walked to squad 6 and having a lot of looks from the passing people mainly because Byakuya was looking like a normal person and didn't have his hair things in.

"Hey Renji"

"WOOOW"

"What is it Renji"

"Nothing you just look different that's all"

"I knew this was bad"

"No it's not bad you look good" Renji wend a little red "I didn't mean it in that way"

When we got to the bar a lot of people where there like matsumoto, Shunsui, Hisagi, Momo, Kira and lots more.

It was like any other bar we all sat at a table talking and that's when Byakuya started drinking…. He was drinking a lot and I was seeing him and Renji getting closer together. So I said I was going to take him home because he would thank me for it later.

"Come on we are going now"

"No I wana stay with Renji" Byakuya said crabbing Renji's arm

"Oh no you are coming with me"

"NOOO, I LOVE YOU RENJI" Byakuya said blowing him a kiss

"I love you too man" and Renji caught it.

That was the worst thing he has ever said and I know he will regret that for the rest of his life… what was he thinking confessing his love to Renji, he will probably think he was telling the truth, Well lets hopefully they don't remember this in the morning.

I just about got him home when he passed out on the edge of the bed, so when I huffed and fell back on to the bed he fell off the edge on to the floor. After a good 20 minutes I finally got him in to bed and out of his clothes, but he was totally out of it. Now I know why he never drinks.

I woke up before him which was different he is normally the first to wake.

Drinking wasn't an experience Byakuya liked to put himself through very often, if ever. He didn't mind the drinking part so much, just the reaction his body made a few hours after ingesting the drink. And now, as he was forcing himself up to dress, head ringing with an extreme pain that made even thinking hard to do, he had to pause on the edge of the bed and close his eyes.

"Never again," he mumbled.

"Never again' what" I asked him. Byakuya turned his head to look at me in bed next to him.

"Good morning, Byakuya," I smiled up at him from my position lying comfortably on several pillows. The look on Byakuya face was mildly wondered exactly when last night I had managed to steal all of the pillows, but with one smile at him and one look at the way I was hugging one of pillows to my chest, Byakuya found it in himself to forgive me.

"You will never take me out drinking again, Zoe," he grumbled, reaching for his Robe that had somehow managed to get tuck under one of the legs of the bed. He tugged gently and gave out a little sigh as a few stitches snapped. He'd have to survey the damage, but something told him he wouldn't be able to wear these to work.


End file.
